


Dribbles and Drabbles

by ZeldaByrdeBishop



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, awban compliant, tw; derogatory sexual language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaByrdeBishop/pseuds/ZeldaByrdeBishop
Summary: Little Dribbles and Drabbles of Melvin generally centering around his interactions with Zelda Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Dribbles and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Bless @hypothetical_chainsaw for her constant support and for this idea!!

Melvin loved Sundays. 

The academy cooks allowed the students brown sugar for their porridge in the morning, they had a roast for dinner, and they all were permitted to see their parents for Black Mass. 

Melvin knew better than to tell the other students how much he missed his parents, but he did. His mother was warm and kind, despite her habit of gossiping, and his father was humble and kooky in an endearing way that was only enhanced through his odd clothes and constantly slipping spectacles.

“Do I spy locks of fire,” his mother’s Irish accent inquired to his father as she slunk into the pew beside him, pulling Melvin in for a side hug. She gestured with her chin to Zelda Spellman, who sat alone in the third pew on the other side of the church, down left of them.

“Hm,” His father replied as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he settled in his seat beside her, “That can only mean one thing.”

“With Constance gone her legs are  _ spread _ ,” Sister Martin whispered crudely behind them leaning her face forward to glance at the Spellman, curling a few of his mother’s black curls around her finger.

Melvin looked to the Spellman and fiddled with his cuff-links. He could admit that the rumor of Sister Zelda Spellman and the High Priest…..engaging together seemed justified. He rarely saw one of them without the other close by, unless they were teaching to the point that it was kind of odd to see her sitting without him now. The Spellman witch seemed almost lonely sitting by herself in that pew, even as Brother Lovecraft and his wife sat on the other end of the pew. The Lovecraft’s paid her no mind when she glanced up, not a “hello” or even a nod. 

“Apparently, she’s back to teaching _ and  _ Sabrina has put her name forward for the position of Top Boy,” Sister Martin divulged. 

“Like Night Mother, like daughter,” his mother replied.

“It’s a straight shot to High Priest,” said his father, building off of his mother.

Melvin was struck, “Sister Zelda Spellman put her name forth for Top Boy?”

“She tried, but the effort was thwarted,” His mother explained before straightening her back, mining a cigarette in her hand, squinting her eyes, and pulling her lips forward, pursing them as she lowered her tone to one more befitting a mortal telephone sex operator, “Father Nightingale, I’ve poured over the texts pertaining to the role of Top Boy and there is nothing that states that the Top Boy must identify as Male therefore -”

“And then BAM her father walked up from behind, took her cigarette, and put it out on the cover of her Bible before going to sit with the rest of the professors. She never finished that statement, but we all knew we’d come  _ this _ close to having our first High Priestess,” Sister Martin interrupted. 

“Who became Top Boy?” Melvin asked, curious.

“Faustus had put his name forward before Zelda almost had and then after she was cut off Edward Spellman put his name forward. Those two were neck and neck ever since - well...those three,” Sister Martin smirked. “She’s a real cunt, but wicked sharp….sharper than  _ the boys  _ at least.”

His mother rolled her eyes with a smirk. 

“But if it wasn’t for Sister Spellman Faustus wouldn’t have survived even the first challenge,” Sister Martin defended.

“I haven’t a smidgen of doubt in my mind that it was her who stunned the pixies,” his father agreed. 

“It’s a shame really….despite the fact that she made me want to pluck her eyes out and burn her at the stake for that one time she hung me out by my knickers in front of the academy at morning assembly for stealing her secret Sacred Geometry notes - she would have had my vote,” confessed Sister Martin under her breath. 

“She might not need it if Faustus remarries,” His mother stated with a wicked look in her eyes.

“All it takes is a little poison on the honeymoon bed,” Sister Martin encouraged matching his mother’s wickedness.

“Good evening, I hope you all had a blessed week. Turn your texts to page 486 where we will begin,” Father Blackwood’s booming voice filled the desecrated church, silencing all further gossip.

***

Melvin sat down in the front of the class by Brother Carson and pulled out his notebook and quill. He was a bit early to Sacred Tongues and Scriptures, but despite the low early attendance, Zelda Spellman seemed ready to begin at any moment, just like she always had been when she taught their Sacred History class 16 years ago.

She stood at the front of the classroom, cigarette in hand, chalk boards already drawn up as she flipped through a monstrous looking text. He prayed she wouldn’t make them read it. Brother Beers had already assigned a 100 page reading to be due tomorrow and he certainly hadn’t started that. 

Finally, the other students began to travel into the classroom, taking their seats as some of the rowdy warlocks began to fill the hall with their lewd chatter.

“Eve would bow down to my rich cock, Brother Mathews! She’d faint on entry!”

“First woman - First whore!” Brother Mathews replied with a crude gesture as they took their seats, guffawing with their compatriots. 

Zelda Spellman glanced up from her text, putting out the cigarette on the ashtray on top of her Satanic Bible. 

Melvin sunk down in his chair, wiping the sweat from his palms onto his slacks as the Spellman witch took her pointer stick in her hand. “Would you boys care to share with the rest of the class your Biblical evidence that would point to the first mortal woman being a whore? I require page numbers.”

The class turned from the witch in the front to the boys in the back. 

The offending Brother Jackson rolled his eyes and smirked, “I don’t need textual evidence. The  _ High Priest _ said it was so.”

Melvin looked back to Sister Spellman, if the High Priest had said so, she wouldn’t dare-

“The High Priest is wrong.”

The classroom froze. 

Brother Jackson looked shocked for a split second before his grin returned, “Sounds like we’ll be getting a new professor when I tell Father Blackwood.”

Zelda Spellman stepped out from behind the podium and held the pointer in her hand, gently tapping her other palm with it, unbothered.

Melvin glanced to Dorcus whose eyes were wide, her lips twitching, unsure of whether or not her peeking grin would be appropriate.

“Tell him, because let me tell you something, Phineos Jackson - Father Blackwood and I have already argued about Eve, and Lilith, and all of the men and women of both the False God’s text and the Satanic Bible and I would like to ask you who he has chosen to stand before you and teach them when there is a plethora of qualified warlocks who could endocrine you all with their knowledge on this subject?” Ms. Spellman retorted very cooly. 

Melvin watched in awe as Zelda pressed further as Phineos stayed silent.

“Tell me. I don’t mean it rhetorically. Who has Father Blackwood chosen to teach these texts to you?”

Phineos sunk slightly in his seat as he snarled, “You.”

“Why do you suspect that is, Phineos?” 

He scowled and shrugged. 

Zelda smirked, “Because he knows I’m right. Now! Turn to page 82 in your copies of “The Discoverie of Witchcraft.” I understand that is where you paused under Sister Constance’s instruction.”

Melvin shared a grin with Dorcus before sitting up in his chair to begin taking notes, his book already turned to the page number Professor Spellman declared. Any witch who taught at the Academy had to have a backbone, but this was thrilling! Not even Brother Lovecraft had gotten Phineos to submit like that! Once he spewed his “I’ll tell on you to Father Blackwood” line, it was over for every professor - until now. 

Melvin’s grin only grew when he took a closer look at the Bible under the ashtray beside the formidable witch in front of them, spying the age old burn mark, just to the side of the stone tray. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have Ms. Spellman as the High Priestess. It was clear that she wasn’t afraid of anything. They would be unstoppable. 


End file.
